


Picture Perfect

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words yet the one of him and Chase when he's finally back leaves Gou absolutely speechless.
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franzfan23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/gifts).



> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**PICTURE PERFECT**

* * *

A picture is worth a thousand words.

As a photographer, Gou believes that more than anyone. It's why he makes sure that he has his camera on him no matter where he goes. Landscapes, people, celebrations. All of these have a story behind them that not even a thousand words can convey it all.

But of all the things his camera has captured, Gou loves taking pictures of his family the most.

Nee-chan. Shin-niisan. Eiji-kun. Harley-hakase. Rinna-san. Gen-san. Kyu-chan. Honganji.

"Chase..." Turning the camera in his hand, Gou lets out a heavy sigh and checks the stats on the computer screen with a weary sort of hope. "Looks like you're finally coming home, huh, bud?"

It's been a long journey and half the time, Gou thinks he might've gone a little mad in trying to bring his friend back. Because in the years since the final battle, Gou's been having reoccurring dreams of spending time with Chase. Most of those times, they just talk as they get to know each other better as well as him keeping his friend up to speed of all that's happened. Other times, it'll be just the two of them cruising on their bikes along the open road.

Maybe it's just his mind keeping his lonely heart company, but Gou likes to think that Chase might be trying to reach out to him through the Signal Chaser bike somehow. Who knows. Crazier things has happened, right?

A beep breaks him away from his wandering thoughts and he checks to see that all systems are ready.

It's now or never.

"Attempt number 44." Snapping a picture of the screen, Gou snorts at the ominous number. "Wouldn't it be ironic to get you home with that number? Since you're the former Shinigami and all."

Carefully, he pulls out a thick photo album from a shelf and plans to print the pic he just took; adding to the growing collection of photos he's taken for Chase over the years so the Roimude can look it over once he's home. It's filled to the brim of their family; from Nee-chan and Shin-niisan's wedding to Eiji-kun's birth to even the many Kamen Riders he's met on his journey.

He's particularly excited in telling Chase about the Bugsters since they're kinda like distant cousins to the Roimudes. He thinks Chase would like that.

The hopeful anticipation is a familiar feeling but for once, there's no underline of dread.

Gou has a good feeling about this.

With hope in his heart, Gou takes a deep breath and presses the enter key. Machines start up and whirl as he watches the monitors before turning to the Roimude body in the middle of the lab. Static bursts and from the corner of his work table, he sees the Signal Chaser bike darts across and flies through the air to land on the Roimude body.

The hope and anxiety he's carried with him during the past few years rise as his hands subconsciously come up to his face in prayer.

_Please. Let him finally come home._

The relief he feels the moment smoke clears to reveal the familiar violet figure of his friend is staggering and Gou quickly clutches the chair beside him when his knees almost gave out under him. His mind is stark white, and it takes him several moments to understand that the blank face staring right at him with warm, gentle eyes is really, truly that of Chase.

He stares, unaware of anything else except the certainty that Chase is right in front of him.

"Gou." Yup, there's no mistaking that serious, deadpanned voice or that contemplative, curious stare as the roimude looks at his hand before those eyes flicker back up to him. "It would appear that 44 may ironically be a lucky number for me."

He gapes, sputtering as he launches himself to grasp the sturdy, solid warmth of his friend's shoulders.

"Did you just made a joke? Wait." His mind is too sluggish from the lack of sleep and bone deep relief, so it's only now did the words register along with the implication of what they mean. "So you really _were_ awake all these years?"

Chase nods, ever serious. "I was."

"I— you know what, everything else can wait. Just." Shaking his head, Gou reels the unresisting roimude into his arms. "Let me hug you first, dammit."

His hands wind in Chase's leather jacket and he drops his head so that his face presses into the roimude's shoulder while his own shake. Arms rise to hesitantly wrap around him as Chase returns the hug and Gou clenches his eyes shut as tears stream down his face.

Chase is finally _home._

Eventually, when his sobs calmed down somewhat, Gou pulls back enough to give Chase a proper look and the sight of the roimude makes a happy bubble of laughter bursts out of him. Chase blinks at him, slow and blank faced as ever but there's a crinkle at the edge of his eyes that tells him enough that Chase is just as happy.

After all the years, he finally gets to say the words he's been saving for his friend's return. He smiles. "Okaeri, Chase."

"Tadaima," Chase says back, the words slow and careful as the corner of his lips lift up into a faint smile. "Gou."

The arms around him linger in a way that's too intimate for a friend, and he knows that he's pretty much guilty of the same thing. There were times when he indulged in the feelings that's been mounting over the years especially in the not-dreams of his meetings with Chase; a touch to the hand here, a hug there. Hell, they'd even exchanged forehead kisses a few times! And while he's relieved to know that the dreams are not the product of his mind going insane (there's no need for any more psychos in his family, ugh), Gou prefers to discuss what it all means when he's more lucid and not high on relief.

Also, coffee. Lots of it.

"Ah!" Stepping away, Gou quickly grabs his camera and gives it a light shake. "Since it's your long awaited return, let's take a photo to celebrate!"

Chase nods, a glint of quiet joy in his eyes. "I would like that."

Bounding up to him, Gou wraps an arm around Chase's waist as the roimude mirrors him before he lifts the camera up and takes the first picture of many between him and Chase.

As he and Chase glance down at the screen, Gou laughs at what he sees.

Cheeks smooshed together, both he and Chase look like a right mess; what with him sporting bags under his eyes and Chase with his singed hair. They look absolutely ridiculous.

More importantly, they look _happy._

Gou laughs, holding on tightly to Chase's arm the entire time. He laughs into Chase's shoulder; laughing and laughing because Chase is finally _home._ He'll need to tell Nee-chan and Shin-niisan the good news later but right now, he's drunk on relief and joy and he's just so damn _happy._

Chase doesn't move a single inch, even when his whole body probably feels like it's vibrating with Gou's endless laughter. If anything, Gou can feel Chase tightening his hold on him and when he looks up at the roimude, Gou sees the crinkled eyes and faint smile before Chase pushes his forehead solidly against Gou's.

Returning the smile with a full-blown grin, Gou presses back before burrowing close to Chase and absolutely refuses to let go.

_Finally._


End file.
